


Worth the Wait

by LawrVert



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not entirely comic compliant, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/pseuds/LawrVert
Summary: Sensing danger and great change in the future, En Dwi Gast pays his fellow Elder a visit on Knowhere to reestablish their bond.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written with love for both the MCU and comics Elders. I am sticking primarily to the comics canon where En and Tan are not related but completely different species from different homeworlds rather than biological brothers.
> 
> En's appearance is taken from the comics as well as Taneleer's with the exception of Benicio del Toro's slightly stockier build which I love.
> 
> I have used some of Taneleer's sad backstory in the fic, though I am new to the comics so there may be some errors or discrepancies.

There were days when The Collector felt like nothing more than one of his relics, staring out at the world through a computer console rather than glass, but still trapped in an elaborate cage of his own making. Once, long ago, he had walked among the ether, ridden on the backs of comets, and watched as the old giants died in violent contortions of color and light only to give birth to new stars. Witnessing the dawn and end of thousands of civilizations, the celestial being had been worshipped as a god--feared, revered, but not loved for a very long time. Taneleer Tivan had only experienced love once long ago when he was new to the world. Now, he no longer considered himself worthy of it and once he started collecting, the elder being had neither the time nor the inclination for such base pursuits. Safe behind the walls of his fortress, he soon stopped leaving at all, preferring to rely on freelance mercenaries or scavengers to find his new acquisitions. Even with the highest security in all the realms, he still couldn’t take the chance that someone would breach his defenses and steal his beloved treasures. 

He sat with arcane tools and a pair of goggles that allowed his nimble white-gloved hands to perform the delicate restoration work on a ceremonial urn. The object was sentimental, one of the last pieces of crystal from a long dead civilization, a charm given in marriage rites if his research was correct. A flash of motion behind one of the large displays caught his eye and he abandoned his work for the moment, removed his gloves, and crouched beside it, palm resting on the glass. 

“Have I arrived at a bad time?” His guest cleared his throat, temporarily startling the white-haired man so he nearly set off one of his many security alarms. 

“Gast...you know how I despise unannounced visits.” Tivan stood and turned to face him, adjusting the feathered cloak on his shoulder. “And..how is it you managed to evade my security guards? I do hope you didn’t inflict too much damage.” 

Chuckling and straightening the gilded ornaments on his dark red robes with a small shrug, the silver-haired man replied,”Nothing they will remember….just ah...a bit of a headache I imagine. It’s been too long since you visited me, Tan.” 

“I’ve been far too busy to simply flit about the universe in hedonistic pursuits.” Rolling his eyes behind his goggles, the elder being continued, “Besides, I cannot leave my collection.” 

“You know...you might like some of those pursuits. They can be..ah..quite pleasurable.” He grinned in a way that infuriated The Collector so Taneleer quickly turned his attention back to the creature within its display, adjusting the settings with a sad sigh. 

The faint pink coloring Taneleer’s cheeks had not gone unnoticed, and En Dwi wore a wicked smile as he teased him. “Don’t tell me a powerful, handsome, wealthy man like you never indulges in such pleasures. I’m sure you’ve warmed the beds of millions of beings.” 

“I don’t wish to discuss this, En.” The green flecked hazel eyes narrowed under the the thick white brows as the man contemplated how futile attempted murder of another immortal would be as rather indecent images of En pursuing these pleasures came to mind unbidden. 

Flipping the red cape behind him, En Dwi settled onto a dais with faded red upholstery, reclining like the celestial being he was and studying the suddenly bashful man before him with renewed interest. “Please tell me that you aren’t completely ignorant of such worldly pleasures.” 

“They are inconsequential next to my Collection.” Polishing a display containing a suit of armor that resembled the exoskeleton of a beetle, Tan shrugged. 

“So…: En Dwi Gast peered into the case beside him at the large, reptilian animal that lay on its side, belly rising and falling almost painfully slowly with each breath. “What’s up with that one? It looks pitiful.” 

Shaking his head with a mournful expression, the Collector replied softly, “She hasn’t been the same since her mate died a few weeks ago. I’ve consulted every resource on their physiology to see if anything can be done, but nothing helps.” Absently, he brushed away a tear that had slipped out beneath his goggles before his fellow Elder being saw it. 

“So..she is dying?” Instead of mockery, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. It is the curse of immortality to watch lesser beings weaken and die while we live on.” 

“The two in my collection were the last. Over the centuries, I have watched so many perish here. I had hoped for offspring, but, they were old and did not breed.” He removed the goggles, leaving red imprints around his eyes. 

“Perhaps if you let it out..before the ah..” Not wanting to say the distasteful words, En Dwi trailed off with a wide sweeping gesture. 

Slumping into his chair, Taneleer replied, “Let it out? This is a very dangerous animal...letting it loose into the streets of Knowhere even in its current condition…” Laughing bitterly, he continued. “Forgive me brother, I did not take you for a madman.” 

Shaking his head, En Dwi scoffed, “Not here….somewhere pleasant...where it can see the sun--run free before the end. I could go with you. In her condition it wouldn’t take long for nature to take its course.” He waved a long-fingered blue-skinned hand. Tan had always thought he had the most elegant hands in this form. When they were younger beings, he gained the reputation of a dreamer from not hearing anything Gast said as his eyes were too preoccupied with watching the graceful movements of those powerful hands, often ornamented with gold or polished in vivid colors. 

“Well..I hardly think transporting her in that abomination you are so fond of is a good idea. She’d die in transit.” Taneleer referred to the giant blue fish-like creature the Elder had used as a ship and refuge for a time. 

“Which is why I intend to teleport us to a safe place.” 

“So sentimental, brother? Alright. But if I find this is merely a wicked game, I will make you pay for your treachery.” Tivan’s tone became  
icy and his voice seemed to resonate through the chamber. 

He concentrated, placing a hand on the case, extending his other hand to Taneleer who took it, feeling an almost electric warmth as En’s thumb brushed the back of his hand. 

Feeling some trepidation and expecting some gaudy pleasure world, the Collector was relieved when he opened his eyes to see soft grassland, tall trees, and mountains. “Well this..this is…” 

“Perfect?” The Grandmaster supplied. “I know...I took the images from your mind as well as some other trivial things.” 

“You what?” turning away from the creature in the cage, he crossed his arms and caused Gast to skid back several feet so he was teetering on the cliff’s edge. 

Righting himself and straightening the golden ornaments on the sleeveless dark red tunic, he answered after a moment. “In my defense if you don’t want me to pick up your thoughts, you shouldn’t broadcast them. I could hear you on Sakaar. We still have a bond, Tan. You cannot deny it.” In truth, Taneleer cherished that bond, fragile and tenuous as it was, though his pride would not allow him to admit it. 

Returning to the creature, he whispered in a calming tone, “Shh..it’s alright my treasure. I will set you free here. It will be over soon.” Turning back to En Dwi who watched him with intense fascination, he cautioned, “We need to get back before we let her out. These creatures are very fast and very unpredictable. It wouldn’t kill you, but it would be very painful to be trampled by one.” Taking En Dwi’s arm, he lead him to rest under a tree far away then with a wave of his hand, he caused the glass to vanish. 

The creature painfully rolled to its feet, sniffed the air, then bellowed. For the first time in eons, it ran at breathtaking speed, kicking up clouds of dirt, uprooting the tall grasses with the armored crest on its head. 

“Look at her go….I have never seen one of these in the wild before. It’s really quite spectacular. Thank you, En.” 

Daring to scoot a bit closer to him so their shoulders were touching and his long silvery hair brushed The Collector’s neck, Gast watched the smile that tugged at his lips and the look of wonder in his eyes. “I think someone else needed to be set free too.” 

“What exactly are you implying, Gast?” He drew his knees up to his chest, watching as the large beast, tired from its run, lay in the soft grasses to rest. 

“Just that it’s been nearly a century since we last spoke...I mean really spoke..not by telepathy or transmissions.” Idly, En Dwi Gast picked a few blades of grass and examined them before tossing them to the winds. 

“I’ve been busy and it’s not like you would have left Sakaar if I summoned you. I’m surprised you’re here now. You must want something. Well….get on with it. What is it this time?” He frowned and looked at the ground, eyes changing to a deep red for a moment. 

“Is that all you think of me? Perhaps I wanted to spend time with you…” En Dwi actually looked wounded for a moment. 

“So you could steal something from me no doubt. It wouldn’t be the first time,” the Collector growled recalling the last time they had fought rather violently. Their feuds were infrequent, but when they happened, they had been known to cause cataclysmic events. 

“I have other interests now.” Smiling, En Dwi leaned against his shoulder. 

“Yes..the rumors of your debauchery know no bounds.” He shoved him away only half-heartedly. In truth, he was hungry for closeness and affection of any sort. 

“You should come with me to Sakaar...take a vacation,” the ruler smiled, white teeth brilliant against his blue skin. 

Ignoring his celestial brother for the moment, he turned his attention back to the creature, watching as its breathing slowed indicating it had fallen asleep or succumbed. Standing and crossing over to the creature, he knelt beside it, watched as it took its final breaths and its eyes closed for the last time. Placing his hand on its back, he whispered, “The last. But you will not be forgotten. Your remains will be preserved forever in my collection.” With a wave of his hand, the creature’s body disappeared. 

Waiting a moment, long arms clasped behind his back, En regarded his brother, only speaking after a few silent moments. “You need to get out and see the world. I can feel cosmic energies shifting, the Universe is on the brink of changing I know not how.” 

The red-garbed man stiffened, obviously still rejecting the idea. “Even more reason for me to remain with my collection.” 

En sighed, “Not what I was going for. Ah..Look a vacation would do you good and Sakaar is the perfect spot. We can sit together on my balcony sipping drinks, watch gladiatorial matches from my private box. You might even find yourself some pleasant..ah..company.” 

“As terrible as that sounds, I imagine that you will persist in this until I agree?” Taneleer paced the grassland, already feeling a bit anxious about having to deal with that many mortal beings without benefit of glass separating them.

Laughing, the other replied. “You’re damn right I will.” 

“Fine.” Arms crossed, he walked to the hill, shivering at the contact when En Dwi wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

“Excellent. I can’t wait to show you my world.” Hugging Taneleer tighter and frowning at the feathers that tickled his nose, he waved his hand and the landscape around them shifted. The vast grassland was replaced by an office ornamented with discordant shapes and garish colors with a vast window looking out over a seemingly endless expanse of buildings jutting out at odd angles. Beyond the city proper were endless heaps of trash under a grey sky pockmarked with portals that constantly spewed debris from gaping maws. Taneleer’s eyes burned under the harsh office lights, unaccustomed from long years working in the dim light of his collection so he reached into his pocket to put on a pair of his work goggles. 

“Well, what do you think, my brother?” Pacing his office, the Grandmaster grinned. 

“It is..impressive no doubt and I can tell it is your work.” Loud. Ostentatious. Lacking real taste. The truth was, had En not been standing expectantly behind him, he might have curled into a ball on the floor or taken the first ship he could hire back to Knowhere to get away from the incessant rush of noise and flashing lights that threatened to give him a pounding headache. His host poured him a sweet and potent drink so strong it burned his throat then pulled him over to a booth with a holographic display. “So...what are you in the mood for? There’s trivia, Andarian fire chess, some sort of archaic test of coordination, a little Midgardian game where the objective is to move little shapes around….I have over three million..this could take a while.” 

Sighing in weary resignation, Taneleer slumped over and rested his face on his arms. “Does it really matter? You always cheat.” 

Crossing his arms and looking distinctly unamused, En replied, “The Master of Games does not cheat. He simply changes the rules as the game evolves.” 

“Why don’t you choose one for us?” Sipping his drink, Tan forced a pleasant smile, already missing the quiet of his collection. Perhaps he would try to return in the dead of night, make some excuse for his departure, and send his apologies. Just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he knew he couldn’t leave just yet. Afterall, it had been one..no..two centuries since he had been in En Dwi’s presence . In younger years, they had been inseparable, had explored the Universe together with a sense of wonder. There had not always been peace between them, though, and in the folly and passion of their youth, there were cataclysmic fights that leveled cities and ruined civilizations.

“Tan? It’s your turn.” 

“Hmmm?” With a heavy sigh, he studied the console. “Couldn’t I just let you win?” 

Leaning forward with a cheeky grin, En responded. “Yes, but what’s the fun in that? It will all be over soon, Brother.” 

Seven rounds later, Tan finally missed an obvious move that would have won the game in order to avoid the rather violent temper tantrum that usually followed the rare occasions when his opponent lost. He chuckled recalling a particularly bad one where The Grandmaster’s head had exploded. 

“That was a good match, but I’m afraid not many can best me.” Grinning from ear to ear after an odd victory dance, he rested his hands on Tan’s shoulders. 

Gracing him with an exaggerated bow before he left, Tan bade him goodnight offering a final quip. “I bow to your superior skill.” 

In the silence of his room, he finally stripped off the protective armor and the cloak adorned with feathers and rested on the bed which felt too soft with his head in his hands. His exhaustion was so great that not even the cacophony outside his window kept him from falling into a deep and troubled sleep. So many nights he fell asleep in this manner, head propped on hands, relics and tools spread across his desk. Taneleer didn’t technically need sleep to survive, but unlike En who had always been the more powerful of the two, too many nights without rest eventually drained his energy and weakened him. At last, he fell into a fitful slumber and the familiar dreams of his old life.

Matani walked along the beach, long black curls flowing free down her back and blue dress billowing in the wind. She turned to look at him, the once sparkling violet eyes now sorrowful and empty. The moment the tall woman saw him, she ran, and he followed her on leaden legs, hoping that maybe this time he could catch her, beg her to stay, to come back to him. “Wait! Please..Come back, my love..” He mouthed the words, unable to make any sound as he followed her footprints, turning to see her standing in a cove then on a high bluff. Climbing as fast as he could, rocks slicing his hands and knees, he reached the top to find no trace of her. Looking out over the horizon, he screamed her name until the sky burned with fire and his flesh blackened, and turned to ash that blew away over the dark and cold expanse of the dead world. 

“Tan? Wake up!” The hand resting on Taneleer’s forehead cooled him, soothing the illusion of white hot pain that remained in the aftermath of the nightmare. When the elder finally stopped thrashing and opened his eyes, they were wide and terrified. Crawling backwards and wedging himself into the corner, the white-haired man cowered there until En touched his consciousness. The mental voice whispered, “Peace, Taneleer Tivan. You are safe with me on Sakaar.” 

His throat was raw and his olive skin clammy just as it was so many nights when precognitions of death and destruction haunted him. When he saw that Taneleer had finally regained awareness, En Dwi offered his hand and suggested they sit with a glass of tea, though the tea proved not strong enough and he poured them each a glass of a potent wine, strong enough to numb the elder’s senses and quiet his tormented mind. The Collector could not even muster the strength for a wry remark as the Grandmaster prattled on about his latest Contest of Champions fighter and who he was planning on inviting to his next orgy. 

“So I had a new hot tub installed with bubbles and colored lights and music so I can play all of my tunes to really set the mood….So...you’ll be at the next one. Right?” 

Despondent mind clouded by sadness and growing inebriation, Taneleer had nodded, unsure what he was agreeing to until a golden ornamented hand slapped the table, rousing him. “Good, then it’s settled.” En Dwi grinned and stood, almost bouncing with energy. “I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone. They're going to love you.”

It was curiosity that made Taneleer decide to show up to the orgy, though he stood in a corner, trying to blend in with the wall, watching the various brightly-garbed denizens talking and drinking, averting his gaze as a woman danced in nothing but strategically positioned jewels. For now, he was grateful that at least most of them remained clothed. Tivan watched with detached interest as a Midgardian man leaned in to kiss the neck of a golden-garbed Asgardian woman. In a heated pool, two Kree men tall and fierce tangled their limbs, wet hands wandering over painted chests, blurring the designs.  
Just as he was about to leave, the Grandmaster shouted from across the room, pushing his way through the crowd. “Tan-Tan! My honored guest….!” 

Turning to one of his servants, he asked, “Why is my honored guest in the corner? No one puts Taneleer Tivan in the corner. Get him a drink” He snapped his fingers and a tray appeared. He lifted a green goblet and handed it to him  
“There. That’s much better.” The taller man grinned and straightened the front of Taneleer ‘s new robes then bowed his head to rub his cheek against them. “Ooh these Sakaarian leather robes suit you.”  
Stepping back a pace, Taneleer replied. “I feel a bit indecent. They're a bit tight don't you think.” 

Taking in the way the robes emphasized the lean muscles of his host's arms the way the light gave his blue skin an ethereal glow, he felt his cheeks warm and his pulse speed up. Why did En have to be so infuriatingly beautiful--like a piece of the finest art in his own way. Though he never dared anything more than a few stolen glances or a brush of hands, he could at least appreciate that beauty from afar.

Laughing and sipping his own drink, the Grandmaster answered, “Nonsense. You look amazing. Now..have you seen anyone you like?” Taking his arm, he lead him through the room. “Mina is Asgardian….beautiful, intelligent, flexible. Onric is Kree...he’s big and strong with an equally big…” he waved at his lower half. “Oh there’s Steve from Midgard with pretty eyes and amazing stamina...and that is...ah...Meerta. “ Purring deeply in his throat, he pointed to a creature with no discernible face that seemed to consist of thousands of undulating tentacles. Seeing the shocked expression on Taneleer’s face, he explained. “Don’t be so prudish. They’re splendid lovers...those tentacles..so sensitive...it’s like being touched by a thousand hands at once.” He shivered as if savoring a particularly decadent memory.

Tugging Tan over to a dancefloor surrounded by plush cushions, he started moving in a completely unininhibited manner, swinging his arms and thrusting his hips. “Dance with me, Tan!!” The throbbing music, the crowds pressing against him while En gyrated and waved his arms suddenly became too much. He wanted nothing more than to get out of that room and off planet. Turning and shoving his way to the door, he ran and did not stop until he was in his quarters. There, he could read some of the books En had provided him in peace-- at least until his host returned. 

“Tan….I have to admit. You hurt my feelings running away like that. After I arranged such a grand orgy in your honor. They weren't going to hurt you. They only want to love you.” Looking up, Taneleer closed his book, the loud clap disturbing the awkward silence that followed. 

With a bitter laugh, he replied. “Love? Is that what you call love? Meaningless encounters and empty pleasure?!?” 

Tilting his head like a confused puppy, En Dwi answered “No….well...yes…sometimes.” 

After a long silence that could be compared to a Midgardian counting to ten to avoid an angry outburst, Taneleer answered. “Then I pity you….you don't understand what love truly is. I loved only once. She was my first and my last. We should have had eternity together, but my love was unable to save her when she lost the will to live.” His hand grasped the jeweled chain on his waistcoat, traced the shape of his wedding ring and he closed his eyes. 

“Tan, I…” En Dwi tried to compose an apology, but Taneleer silenced him with an outstretched hand. 

“No. You talk incessantly. It’s time to listen for once in your life. Loving someone, actually loving them means being there when they are broken or no longer beautiful. It means staying by their sickbed and never leaving their side even as they take their final breaths. I loved my wife, En. I doubt you are capable of love.” Standing and granting him a slight formal bow, he turned to leave.

“Wait..where are you going?” The Grandmaster followed him a few paces. 

“Home. I prefer the dust and silence of my relics to this”...he made an elegant gesture with a white gloved hand..”this charade.”

As he left, Tan mumbled under his breath…”Why are you always so clueless.”

 

He was home and carrying her on his shoulders, their perfect specimen, all chubby softness and golden curls with the most beautiful blue eyes so wide and somehow so knowing as if they held the secrets to all the Universe within them. He waded in the water warmed by magic to be a more comfortable temperature. Next to him Matani sang softly, laughed and touched his cheek as the little one held his large hands in her tiny ones. They were a beautiful family, but still ordinary enough to blend in in their human forms. Matani remarked that she wished Carina would stay small forever, and he agreed with a hint of sadness. Later, they built a sandcastle, though with his powers, Taneleer made it a grand one with sand horses and little sand men that jousted for her amusement. The little one cried when the water washed the perfect creation away. As he kneeled to comfort her, there was a sudden flash and a foul smoke filling the horizon. Darkness and silence were followed by a tidal wave so large and so fast there was no way they could outrun it, yet still he lifted his daughter, reached for his wife’s hand.

He woke before the vision reached its inevitable conclusion of death and fear, and it was almost more painful that way. The burning pain that clung to his consciousness after the dream ended and left him screaming until his throat was raw had become a sort of penitence since he lost his family.

Instead of the weight of water crushing him, he woke aching all over, sound muffled, the acrid smell of death and electrical fires burning his nose. He could not remember for a moment what brought him to lie on his back at the bottom of a crater, shards of glass raining down upon him and scratching his face. Closing his eyes, for a moment, he wished he could go back to the dream, perhaps surrender himself to the void. There was so much pain--perhaps his wife and child called to him from beyond. With his largest collection in ruins, there was nothing to stop him from surrendering other than his fear of what it would mean to simply stop existing….and one other being. Crawling to his feet, Taneleer realized that he could hear something again, even if that something was nothing more than a high-pitched whine. Examining the devastation, he walked to a display case that was within reached and retrieved a bottle. It was an old vintage from a planet whose star had long since gone supernova and it had cost him dearly. Finding a glass, he opened it, poured himself a generous amount, and sat down amidst the rubble. Sipping the rich and potent wine dulled his senses enough that the Collector only became aware of the injury to his head after a red droplet landed on his white gloved hand. The wound was superficial and easily bandaged so he wasted no energy on healing such a trivial injury. Cosmo, newly liberated but loyal enough to remain at his side came to sit beside him, licking him until he petted the dog’s head half-heartedly. As he poured the duck-like alien a glass, Taneleer wondered why Howard stayed, finally deciding that the creature simply had nothing better to do. 

“Brother...What did you do? Not even my orgies cause such a mess.” En Dwi Gast stood looking down at him, broken glass crunching under his boots* Though he chuckled warmly, Taneleer could hear a trace of worry in his voice. 

“I was brought what would have been my greatest showpiece, a relic old as time itself with the power to destroy or create. It was truly….beautiful beyond compare. My attendant attempted to seize it for herself despite my warnings. It’s power destroyed her and all I have worked for.” Shaking his head sadly, Tan set aside his drink.

“So...where is this relic. I hope you have it contained…” Suddenly concerned, En glanced around the museum. 

Laughing bitterly, Taneleer whispered. “My sources, a group of….mercenaries I suppose...they stole it. The greatest irony. 

Lifting him up and carefully touching the bandage on the injured man’s head, En Dwi asked, “Are you alright?

“This? This is nothing. I’ll be fine. Why do you care anyway?” In a fit of frustration, Taneleer tossed the glass over his shoulder where it shattered. 

“I do care about you….you must come back to Sakaar with me,” the blue-skinned man implored. 

“No. I believe your intentions are good, but i neither want nor need that kind of life.” 

“Tan...look around you. You can’t stay here. Perhaps orgies were a bit too...ah..ambitious. A man like you needs to be properly courted...I could arrange some meetings with possible suitors. The best Sakaar has to offer.” 

“I am too old to start again. Besides...who would want me?” Tan sighed. 

“You are immortal...time is irrelevant. You would be surprised to learn a man of your..ah...intellect and...charms is quite desirable“ En Dwi grinned and led him unprotesting to his ship where Tan found himself plied with hot food and drinks. 

En insisted on healing the small cut on the grounds that with his intervention it wouldn't leave a scar. So, Tan found himself resting in a chair in the medical bay with Tan seated far too close for comfort, straddling him and leaning very close to his face. “En...this really isn’t..”

Shushing him with a finger to his lips, En replied, “Quiet...I need to concentrate.” Tan’s eyes widened and his eyelids fluttered at the unexpectedly gentle and very pleasant touch of the long, cool fingers. Quickly, he shut his eyes so the other wouldn’t see in them the tears threatening to fall, the primal need for comfort and touch he had lived so long without.

“Tan? Am I hurting you?” En’s hand stilled on his forehead. 

Relieved, Tan kept his eyes closed. He much preferred En thinking he reacted from pain. “It is...bearable. You may continue.” 

Long fingers passed ever so gently over his forehead and soft white hair brushed his neck. One of En’s knees pressed lightly against his lap. The touches were startlingly intimate, and it was suddenly too much for him to bear. “Aren’t you done yet?” His barking tone startled the Elder being and caused him to land squarely in his lap. 

“Yes..I just finished. What's wrong with you?” En shifted, only ending up having to grab the front of Tan’s robes to steady himself. 

Shoving him away, the Collector stood up and retreated, thankful his cloak fell low enough to hide the unfortunate arousal the closeness caused. “Nothing….I just don't particularly like being manhandled.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Tan. Here…” Conjuring a hand mirror, he pressed the man to look at his handiwork.

Looking at his weary reflection, he turned his head this way and that, finding no trace of a scar. “Thank you.” Setting the mirror down, he nodded to him and retreated to the back of the ship. 

Mercifully, Gast left him alone with his thoughts and stayed quiet as he escorted him to his room, only bidding him a hasty Goodnight. In the quiet of his room, he raved until the white hot anger faded, then he wept. It was fortunate for the guards and attendants that none of them survived the explosion as Taneleer would have killed them with his bare hands, watched as the fragile bones in their necks snapped and the life left their eyes, to sate his rage. 

No doubt thanks to En Dwi’s magic, no nightmares troubled him that night. When he woke in the morning, he was momentarily startled by a pair of huge mutifaceted eyes staring at him. The rare Xylomorph from his collection on Knowhere sat safe in its display case once more near his bed. Crawling out of bed, he discovered he had to tiptoe carefully to avoid a maze of other smaller displays. Taneleer was both pleased and irritated to find that En had moved many of his personal effects and clothes from the ruined museum on Knowhere. Suddenly, he was almost knocked over by Cosmo and En, who followed closely behind the dog that seemed determined to lick every inch of his keeper’s face.

“He..ah..missed you I think. That or he is preparing to eat you. What is it called again?” 

“A canine….Midgardians call it a dog. This one is telepathic, but he doesn't like reading my mind. “ Scratching behind the creature’s ear fondly, the Collector continued, “He finds it depressing.” 

“Can’t imagine why,” En uttered under his breath. “I...have something to show you. I had to improvise. Things are a bit cluttered and many are still missing...but...you’ll see.” Taking Taneleer’s arm, he lead the smaller man, who was still quite tall by Midgardian standards to an ornate door. 

Blinking, Tan shook his head. “I don’t remember that being there.” 

“That’s because I just created it a few hours ago.” Opening it and stepping inside the high-ceilinged room, En Dwi Gast grinned and continued, “ Taneleer, Tivan...may I present your restored collection. I couldn't save everything. This is just what could be salvaged or revived.” 

Taneleer was speechless for a long time as he stared at the displays filled with his familiar relics. “You did this for me?” He could feel tears beginning to fall and quickly turned his head, wishing he could hide his emotions behind his goggles. 

He wasn't fast enough and with a gentleness and care that he never thought the master of games capable of, his tears were brushed away by En’s long slender fingers. 

“What’s the matter? Is it not to your liking?” Frowning, En’s hand fell to his shoulder and squeezed it. 

“No….no...I’m very grateful.” He covered En’s hand with his own. “I can never repay this debt.” 

“There’s no need to repay me...well...there is one thing..” En suddenly looked far too mischievous for Tan’s comfort. 

“Yes...what is it?” 

“Perhaps an orgy was a bit ambitious. What you need is a real relationship. I will arrange a grand party with eligible suitors from all of the nine realms. “ 

Tan sighed. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

“Why not?” En continued to grin in an infuriating manner. 

“Well...it has been far too long and I am not…” He paced the room, arms crossed, gesturing absently..”suited to this.” 

Scoffing, En tipped up his chin, turned his head to the right and the left, brushed a cool,long finger over his jaw, a gesture that raised goosebumps on Tan’s arms. “Not suited? Nonsense. You are quite a desirable match. Handsome, intelligent, powerful.” 

Feeling his cheeks warm at the touch, he turned his head away with a shrug, but felt an odd sort of joy and a tingling in his stomach at the words. Somehow, it pleased him to hear that En Dwi Gast found him handsome. “So when is this...event.. to take place?” 

Patting his cheek and standing, rather dramatically to throw his cloak over his shoulder, En replied, “Why, tonight of course. You aren’t getting any younger.”  
Sighing and raising an eyebrow, Taneleer quipped, “May I remind you that I am immortal.” 

“Come on, let’s find you something to wear…” En took his arm and tugged him to his own chambers across the hall. 

Several hours later of trying on clothing Taneleer found at worst risque and at best ridiculous, they finally settled on simple black robes with golden adornments and a white cloak. Skimming his hand over the cloak to smoothe out any wrinkles, En teased him,“You know..you’re very demanding for a man who likes to lounge about in a skimpy tiger print robe.. “ 

“Well, when I am in the comfort of my own home…” Tan crossed his arms and glared at him. 

“Relax, Tan. You look very handsome.” There was affection in En’s eyes and something else--regret perhaps. Tan didn't dwell on it as he had to mentally prepare for the chaos and artifice of En’s parties. 

As he was escorted to a grand ballroom, he was struck by melancholy as he remembered how Matani had teased him so long ago about his woefully clumsy dancing. Mistaking his friend’s sad expression as anxiety about finding a suitor, En squeezed his shoulder and handed him a drink assuring him, “Just be your charming self. These are some of the brightest, smartest, and most beautiful on Sakaar. They’re all anxious to meet you.”

Far too much attention was suddenly directed at Taneleer as the soft murmurs of the guests stopped the minute they saw their ruler. En climbed onto a floating platform and addressed the crowd. 

“Honored guests….aww thank you...you look great too….anyway..allow me to present the man of the hour….the charming, Taneleer Tivan.” 

The guests applauded politely, trying to crane their necks to get a better view as he stood feeling less like an honored guest than a sideshow curiosity. Tan was relieved when En slipped an arm around his shoulders. “I was unsure of your type...so...I just invited everyone. Do you see anyone you like?”

“They’re all very beautiful,” he whispered. But not as beautiful as you. 

En pointed to a tall woman with golden skin and hair. “Alira is a geneticist….very intelligent...before Sakaar, she was also the winner of several music competitions on her homeworld….i think she will like you. Go talk to her “ 

Walking over, Tan almost turned away, but the woman smiled brightly at him and spoke in a heavily accented but melodic voice. “Hello...i..am..Alira Satyia...Pleasure to...meet...you is mine.” 

Bowing, he kissed her hand and replied as En had coached him, “Taneleer Tivan….it is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady.” 

She blinked her large eyes that were also golden and replied…”Pleasure to meet you is mine…” 

“I understand you are a geneticist…” 

“Pleasure to meet you is mine..”

“You have no idea what I'm saying do you? Please excuse me, madam.” Bowing, he excused himself and walked over to the Grandmaster who was grinning and sipping a fluorescent green drink. 

“Look at you two lovebirds. How is it going? She’s lovely isn't she?” 

Frowning, Taneleer replied, “Yes...Pity I don’t speak her language.” 

“Well….body language?” En’s smile never wavered. After attempting to dance with a Kree which was more like being thrown about in a hurricane and ending up wrapped up in the overzealous arms of a large, brightly furred creature, Taneleer very much wanted to leave though En wouldn’t allow it. 

“Try him..” He gestured to a Midgardian man who was tall and slender, black hair laced with silver. “He’s an archaeologist so you should have some common ground.” 

Upon En’s insistence, he walked over and forced himself to smile and bow. “Good evening.” 

“Good evening. I already know your name...i am Etienne Renau. I always find these sort of parties tedious-- don't you.” 

Smiling warmly and hoping he found a kindred spirit in this man, he responded, “I was just thinking that.” 

“I hear you have a marvellous collection of ancient artifacts. Anything from the Sayala tribe of Ondiron 5?” 

Eyes widening, Taneleer almost shouted, “Yes several war staffs, a few pieces of pottery..” 

“I’ve been researching the meaning of the symbols on their pottery...very interesting and complex. Five hundred runes in total. Forgive me. I hope this topic isn't too dull for a party. “ 

Casting a glance over at En who watched their interaction with interest. Thpugh En smiled and nodded at Taneleer, he could not see the scowl that darkened the Grandmaster ‘s face once his back was turned or the almost imperceptible twitch of his index finger. 

“Not at all...I find it most fascinating. Please...continue” Things were going far better than Tan had imagined and this Etienne was more than a little handsome. 

Suddenly, the man stiffened, and without warning spilled his drink down the front of his pants. When Tan attempted to hand him a handkerchief, he muttered an apology and left him standing there. “I...forgive me...I  
must change.” 

Embarrassed by his failures, Tan pushed past the suitors, desperate to get outside and back to his room. 

Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to face En Dwi Gast shame and anger in his heart. “I told you no one would want me. I don't belong here.” 

“Of course you do. There are others who would love you, worship you.” En tried to touch his shoulder but the shorter man withdrew from the contact, longing for nothing more than the comfort of his grand museum ship or one of his fortresses. 

“Who in all the nine realms?” Sighing, Tan’s shoulders slumped. 

“Well…” En's fingers twitched with nervous energy, the admission obviously difficult for him. “Me.” 

“You?!?” With a derisive laugh, Tan threw his cloak over his shoulder. “What good am I to you? I am not a being experienced in the intimate art of pleasure. It has been too long and I hardly remember. I wouldn't be any good at it anyhow…not good enough for your particular appetites.” 

“I am not so shallow, Taneleer. Do you honestly think I only see you as a conquest?” 

Taneleer sighed wearily. “Perhaps. I would not entrust my heart to you knowing as soon as something better came along to warm your bed you would forget me.” 

“That isn't true, Taneleer. You mean so much more than that to me.” 

Shaking his head, the Collector turned to leave. “Goodbye, En Dwi Gast. Perhaps we will meet again one day in a few hundred years or so.” 

It was not one-hundred but three years before they met again, time that amounted to the blink of an eye for a celestial. Taneleer was dying, his broken body damaged beyond repair, the human form far too fragile to withstand the Titan Thanos’ attack. Now, though each tenuous heartbeat sent more blood pulsing from his many wounds, something kept him alive, and in his last moments, he called out with sorrow and regret to En. Though he was certain the man was too far away to find him, he sent out a mental cry, using the last of his energy to brush Gast’s mind, send him the affection he had been too proud to confess. The ruler had been seated at a desk watching a musical performance, but the moment he heard the familiar voice in his mind, he stood up and started running for his ship. Tan latched onto that presence, fighting through the agony that tore through his chest as if his blood had turned to acid. There was an answer, the familiar voice just as soft and warm as he remembered, though strained with worry. “Tan, I’m Coming. Show me where you are.

“It’s too late. Save yourself. I’m sorry.” 

The pain faded just before darkness closed in around him, though instead of being frightening, it felt as if he were wrapped in a warm embrace. 

The Collector opened his eyes to warm golden light and a palace ballroom. Seated in a chair, he saw her across the room, in a sapphire gown, long black hair falling freely down her back as she walked over to him. For the briefest moment, there was a rush of terror and shame, and he looked at his feet, unable to meet her yes. When at last, her small hand tipped up his chin, Taneleer saw no resentment there, only love and sadness. “Will you dance with me, Taneleer?”  
“I was never very good at dancing.” 

“That doesn’t matter. You were always a wonderful partner.” 

Matani had always glided rather than walked, each movement was precise and graceful which made her equally delicate and lethal depending on what the situation called for. There was a poem from Midgard he used to recite to her, “She walks in beauty like the night…” Taneleer, on the other hand, could be clumsy and awkward in his human body, as if he still felt the weight of the large monstrous being that was his nightmarish true form in every step. 

She led him to the dance floor, moving his hand to her waist. He had forgotten how small she was, yet her tiny human form concealed amazing power. When she was angry, she had the power to destroy worlds. “Am I dead?” There was a certain cold comfort in imagining an end to suffering and loneliness, but also regret. 

“That depends on what you want, Tan. You might choose to stay here and leave the world behind, but you still have so much to live for.” Her hand rested warm on his cheek.  
“I’m so sorry I could not save you, Matani. I loved you so much but in the end, it wasn’t enough.” He felt tears burning his cheek. 

“I will always love you, Tan. My decision was not your fault. I became weary, so damned weary of the world. As much as I loved you, I could not stay.” She hugged him tightly, her cheek resting on his chest. Hand falling softly upon her hair, he closed his eyes, inhaled her scent, trying to hold the memory for all eternity. “Tan..you must let me go.” She lifted her head and kissed him softly. “Goodbye, my Taneleer.” 

A hand caressed his cheek, the gentle touch pulling him back from the abyss. Not wanting to return to the pain of existence, he shut his eyes tightly until a familiar voice begged him, “Stay with me….I’m trying to ease the pain. I’ve healed the worst injuries, but I need to move you to the ship for the rest. Perhaps if you shift to your other form, I could heal you quicker. This one is so fragile.”

Taneleer shook his head violently, envisioning En’s horror at seeing the towering beast with horn-like antennae protruding from a skeletal insectoid face. It was a form that inspired the most horrible nightmares. “No...I will not shift.” 

“Tan..you will have a prolonged recovery in this body. “ En sighed in frustration. 

“Then I will have a prolonged recovery.” Closing his eyes, Tan leaned against the front of En’s robes, seeking comfort and warmth. Lifting him carefully in his arms, En carried him to his ship and lay him on the bed, gentle hands sending faint tingles through his body, healing every wound, the touches feeling altogether too intimate. 

“How does that feel?” En Dwi leaned so close their faces were almost touching and his long silvery white hair brushed Taneleer’s neck. Finally able to open his eyes and focus on the blue-skinned brow beaded with sweat from his efforts, Taneleer whispered, “Wonderful.” En leaned forward, intending press a chaste kiss to his forehead, but Taneleer had other ideas. Startling his rescuer with his passion, he suddenly grasped the fabric of his shirt and pulled him down for a deep kiss though his lips were dry and cracked, and he was still exhausted. En would not allow him to tire himself though Tan wanted to make up for all then time they had lost, and instead, pressed him gently back into bed and curled up beside him, arms encircling his waist. 

It was weeks before the injured man was completely back to normal, and En doted on him and catered to his every whim during his convalescence in a manner that was almost embarrassing. Though he wanted to throw a lavish party to celebrate his recovery, Tan would not allow it, instead, preferring to rest curled around En trading laguid kisses and caresses. Entertaining him with games, En found that through his extensive research spanning millennia,Taneleer was amazing at trivia, though he had little patience for games of chance. En loved bringing Taneleer small gifts, and his Sakaarian museum was steadily filling up. One day, En surprised him with a gift of a different sort, one created with love he hoped would have special meaning for the man he was feeling more attached to with every passing day. 

 

Taneleer and En walked together along the beach, the cool water gently lapping at their toes. The sky was already painted the vivid oranges and reds of sunset and the first stars were coming out. 

“How did you do this? It’s so real…” Taneleer leaned against him, breathing in the crisp, salty air and digging his toes into the sand. 

“A few of your memories….some old records….and little imagination to fill in the gaps. Do you really like it?” The Grandmaster looked almost shy for a moment. 

“Yes...I..I never thought I would see my homeworld again.” Taneleer hugged him tightly.” 

En nuzzled his hair, returning the embrace. “I preserved it here forever. It can never be destroyed. We can return to it whenever you like...it is my gift to you.” 

Lifting his head, Tan kissed him sweetly and then with growing passion, hands clutching the robes at his back, body pressed against his. “Thank you.” He looked down at their footprints in the sand a moment, considering his next words carefully. “I...I also have a gift for you. I want..” he trailed off, cheeks warming. 

“Tan...you don’t have to get me a gift.” En smiled, one hand caressing his cheek. “I wanted you to have a place all your own--safe and peaceful for all eternity.” 

“It isn’t that sort of a gift. Perhaps it isn't a gift at all ..I want you to make love to me..”

En’s eyes widened. “Really? Are you sure? I don't ah...I don't expect this of you... ” 

Taneleer nodded, nerves making it hard to speak at the moment. “I have considered it for some time…”

Holding him carefully, En whispered softly, “I will prepare our chambers on Sakaar.” 

Touching his arm before En could transport them back, Taneleer shook his head. “Wait….can we stay here? I can think of no better place.” 

En Dwi closed his eyes and made the slightest gesture with his left hand. Holding Tan’s other hand in his own, he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back. “I prepared something for us...I..uh...hope you don't mind.” 

They walked across the sand as the sun began to set to a large bed with translucent curtains surrounding it and layered with the softest looking pillows and blankets, all made of the finest white silks. Candles on elegant tapers surrounded it, casting warm golden light. “It’s a bit more comfortable than sand,” En chuckled softly then frowned, sensing some of Taneleer’s surface thoughts as the Collector’s mind was suddenly running through everything he knew about the act which was limited to the basic mechanics and information from texts he had read. “You still seem a little nervous. We don't have to do this. We can just sleep in each other's arms under the stars tonight.” En tipped his chin up, fingers tracing the outline of his jaw. 

“No...I want this with you. I just….” He trailed off. He remembered making love to his wife, but surely this would be different...perhaps uncomfortable or very awkward. 

En Dwi silenced his words with a finger pressed gently to his lips and quieted his frantic mind with the promise. “Shhh...no pain. I promise. There has been far to much in your life. I only want you to feel good.” 

Tan felt his cheeks burning as he realized his mind had been open to this man, though a feeling of relief washed over him. Taking En Dwi’s hand, decision made, he lead him over to rest upon the bed. En spent ages kissing him, caressing his face, running his fingers through Tan’s white hair before he ever moved to undress them. Though the Grandmaster usually chose experienced lovers and could be wildly experimental, he also knew how to make love to the less experienced ones, worshipping them slowly, making them feel beautiful, stripping them of every insecurity as each piece of cloth fell away.

Following En’s lead, Taneleer removed his cloak and gloves and they lay together in their tunics and trousers, hands roaming over clothed skin first and then slipping under the hems of shirts. Slipping En’s robes from his shoulders and caressing the soft blue skin stirred embers of desire, but when En slipped off Tan’s shirt, the more reserved man stiffened, looking afraid. 

“Tan...are you sure this is alright?” 

“I...this form….it isn't like yours. You’re perfect...I...am...not.” He held his arms crossed in front of his slightly padded stomach.

Taking Taneleer’s arms in his hands and tugging them away from his stomach, En whispered. “Please let me see you, Tan. Your form is perfect to me.” Leaning forward, he trailed kisses under his lover’s jaw, down his neck, One hand slipped down to caress his belly as he carefully eased him back onto the mattress. He kissed and worshipped his nipples, rubbed circles with his thumbs until the soft buds became firm and Tan’s back arched in bliss. Soft lips trailed down the center of his chest, kissed a circle around his lower stomach. When a teasing tongue dipped into his belly button, Tan was dark eyed and panting, hands tangling in En’s long hair. “En! God….what are you doing to me?” 

Pausing for a moment with a wicked grin, Gast looked up at him and replied. “I love your belly….” He nuzzled it for emphasis then kissed the skin at the waistband of his trousers. 

“Shall we remove these now?”

Nodding, Taneleer replied playfully, “Only if yours come off too.” 

After removing Tan’s, En stood up and slid his own trousers off, unashamed, and in fact rather proud of his leanly muscled body. Tan tried not to let his eyes linger on En’s arousal as he stood there looking more beautiful than all of the most precious relics in his collection. Curling close to his lover, En kissed him deeply and allowed his weight to rest against the smaller man, slowly rocking his hips to create a delicious friction unlike anything Tan had ever known. Everything in him suddenly wanted to buck against his lover, and his legs wrapped desperately around Tan’s hips. The Grandmaster had other plans and he was not yet done worshipping his lover so he stopped moving. Finding each hidden spot that brought his partner pleasure and making him absolutely boneless was a game Gast excelled at. 

One large warm hand slipped down to stroke Tan’s length, the thumb languidly stroking circles on the sensitive head. En bent his head, lips kissing the shaft then closing over the tip while his tongue teased the sensitive underside causing Tan to grasp the sheets and moan in pleasure. He pulled back slowly then took more of him in, hollowing his cheeks and humming around him. “God...En! En….please….Don't tease me anymore or I will lose myself. “ 

Releasing him, En straddled him,stroking his chest and thighs as he prepared himself using a bit of magic so his body would be ready. Tan’s eyes widened and he cried out in rapture as his lover moved into position and lowered himself slowly, joining their bodies. After a few moments just enjoying the feeling, he began to move, just a slow rolling of his hips at first as Tan’s hands explored his chest, came to rest on his hips, slid over his bottom. “Perfection…” Taneleer gasped. Silvery white hair disheveled and blue skin glowing in the soft light, En Dwi Gast was stunning. Tan moved carefully, starting to match his rhythm, one hand daring to reach out and stroke En’s length. It didn't matter that he lacked the confidence and experience of other partners. In En’s eyes, being joined with him made all other experiences seem meaningless. “I’m..I’m close…” Tan said, panting. Reaching for something to anchor him, he caught En Dwi’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Tan shivered violently, as he reached his peak, En following moments later, arching his back, mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. Breathless, he kept their bodies joined as long as he could, then stretched out beside Tan, one hand resting over his heart, tracing patterns in the nest of soft white hair. 

“I can’ believe it took us a billion years.” En chuckled warmly as Tan’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Was it worth the wait?” There was a sudden shy anxiety in Taneleer’s question

Reassuring him with a kiss pressed to his temple, En Dwi answered, “Yes, love. It most certainly was.”


End file.
